DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): The PC Lakota Campus NLM Connectivity Project seeks to accomplish the following: 1) Establishment of a connection to the databases of the National Library of Medicine. 2) Provide training on NLM database use and resources to Presentation College Lakota Campus students, faculty/ staff, and those involved with local health care providers. 3) Increase the capacity of PC Lakota Campus to offer access to medical research information. 4) Establish PC Lakota Campus as an access point for health research information and as a training facility for the access and use of NIH databases. By gaining access to the NLM databases, PC Lakota Campus will be able to provide its students, faculty/staff, and local health care providers with greatly expanded resources for research and professional development.